Episodes
Here is the complete list of episodes. Year 1 *Episode 1 - Pilot *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 *Episode 11 *Episode 12 *Episode 13 *Episode 14 - Our First Pro Episode *Episode 15 - That's Just Not Right *Episode 16 - Jimmy Pop *Episode 17 - Assword Clusterfuck *Episode 18 - Dr Steel *Episode 19 - Halloweeners *Episode 20 - Minus Joel... Err Vince *Episode 21 - Fannypacktastic *Episode 22 - Creu'd *Episode 23 - Screw Your Neighbor *Episode 24 - Screw Your Nerraux *Episode 25 - Joel Goes AWOL *Episode 26 - N3rr4µx 1$ teh ghey *Episode 27 - Awful Christmas Spectacular! *Episode 28 - Out With The Old, In With The New *Episode 29 - NADS! *Episode 30 - More Fun In The Playpen *Episode 31 - The Squirts *Episode 32 - Nerd To The Core *Episode 33 - A Bit OverZeaLous1 *Episode 34 - Mystified *Episode 35 - Fuckin Chicken! *Episode 36 - Chew Thru My Ballsack *Episode 37 - BROJOBS! How did we not think of that? *Episode 38 - Collaboc1de *Episode 39 - A Whole Buncha Jerky Boys *Episode 40 - Fuck Joel *Episode 41 - A Marathon of Awful *Episode 42 - Too Much Information *Episode 43 - Furries and Spammers and Freaks, oh my! *Episode 44 - Feelin' the Flow *Episode 45 - Rottweilers and Vintage Urine *Episode 46 - May The 4th Be With You *Episode 47 - 6 Women In This Episode *Episode 48 - It's Not Grunge *Episode 49 - Ass Hair And Lots Of Singing *Episode 50 - Butt Pirate Pride *Episode 51 - We're Believers *Episode 52 - Bong Resin Year 2 *Episode 53 - One Awful Year *Episode 54 - Back To Business *Episode 55 - Number 55 Is Alive *Episode 56 - Blueberry Gaydophile *Episode 57 - "I Love Those Vulgar Cocksuckers!" *Episode 58 - Bowling for Gopher Poop *Episode 59 - Long John's Booty *Episode 60 - Leave the Light On *Episode 61 - Turetsky Syndrome *Episode 62 - Tarzanin' Yo Nutsack *Episode 63 - Police Academy Style Madness *Episode 64 - Double Penetration *Episode 65 - A Veritable Turdapalooza *Episode 66 - Sinister Sex *Episode 67 - Now You Know Too Much *Episode 68 - Pain Killers Make All The Difference *Episode 69 - It's Just What You Feared *Episode 70 - Two More Bastards Than Usual *Episode 71 - A Drunken Release *Episode 72 - Lovely Surprise *Episode 73 - Like a Dose of Instant Boner *Episode 74 - Crazy Like Spence *Episode 75 - Rugburns on Ballsacks *Episode 76 - East Bound And Down *Episode 77 - Do It In Your Butt *Episode 78 - Bleed, Tha Mike! Bleed! *Episode 79 - SCHPLOW! The Awful Show XXXMas Spectacular! *Episode 80 - Spider-Man That Hoe! *Episode 81 - "Make Love To" Berto *Episode 82 - Nobody Likes The Awful Show *Episode 83 - Bangtastic and Humpalicious *Episode 84 - Mimicry is the Sincerest Form of Flattery *Episode 85 - Miss Awful Show 2008 *Episode 86 - Where'd Everybody Go? *Episode 87 - Drink My Ass Like Wine *Episode 88 - It's For My Dick *Episode 89 - Mainframes Of The Underpants *Episode 90 - Hey Baby! *Episode 91 - Nipple Farts *Episode 92 - Hoffenrocken *Episode 93 - Cunt Blunt *Episode 94 - 72 Triple A Batteries?!? *Episode 95 - Awful Show HD - Hollering Dickheads *Episode 96 - Boxers, Briefs and Suzen JueL *Episode 97 - illtoons *Episode 98 - Give The Gift Of Anger *Episode 99 - Nine-O De Mayo *Episode 100 - Blasted From Behind *Episode 101 - Falcon Punch! *Episode 102 - A Sheepdog With Dandruff and Lice *Episode 103 - Burritos Grande *Episode 104 - Even Lightning Can't Stop Us Year 3 *Episode 105 - 2 Awful Years *Episode 106 - Farewell, Mr. Carlin *Episode 107 - Getting Back On Track *Episode 108 - Oh Thank Heaven! *Episode 109 - We're Retarded! *Episode 110 - Beat The G-G-G-Geek Unit! *Episode 111 - KSweeney Goes Ghetto *Episode 112 - You Better Show Up to Showdown! *Episode 113 - Jaws? Really? *Episode 114 - Over 18, Under 80 *Episode 115 - Danger Wank! *Episode 116 - Make Her Taco Pop! *Episode 117 - BOOM! Headshot! - Part Deux *Episode 118 - Piradical! *Episode 119 - Nerraux's New Love *Episode 120 - COTC *Episode 121 - Fast Forward *Episode 122 - Poppa Boner *Episode 123 - Ripped Like Jesus *Episode 124 - Time To Pucker *Episode 125 - Rabid Like The Fox *Episode 126 - Geek Central Station *Episode 127 - We Have A Piper Down! *Episode 128 - African American Friday *Episode 129 - ERO Smith Wagon *Episode 130 - Where You At? *Episode 131 - Merry eX-Mess *Episode 132 - 117 Awful Minutes *Episode 133 - Back Like Max Dugan *Episode 134 - Vasili Bitch *Episode 135 - Anal Cancer Holocaust *Episode 136 - Haggis and Blood Pudding *Episode 137 - A Tromatizing Experience